Just Whistle
by Jem Tiers
Summary: Yuna deals with conflicting feelings on the Mi'ihen Highroad.


_Just whistle, and I'll come running._

The sunny smile never left her face, but Yuna felt an ache deep in her heart when she thought back on Tidus' words. More than anyone, she knew what this pilgrimage entailed. It was a journey for the people of Spira, first and foremost. She had to remind herself that it wasn't really a journey for her. Certainly, she would change as the group progressed, but then it would all end.

"Don't think about the end, Yuna," Lulu advised quietly, coming up beside her.

Yuna casually touched her cheeks, wondering what gave her away. Her smile must have faltered – even the smallest flicker would have alerted Lulu something was wrong. "I'm not, I'm okay, I promise," Yuna said back, almost mumbling, though she tried to speak clearly.

"Nothing can change what you have coming, but it will be worth it. Just try to remember that." Without waiting for a reaction, Lulu slowed her pace again, falling behind the summoner.

Around her, Yuna's guardians chatted amiably – mostly about the blitzball game, although Wakka tried to brush off the Aurochs' defeat as nothing. For just a moment, Yuna glanced at the back of Tidus' head, his bleached-blond locks seeming to shine in the sunlight. Her heart skipped a beat this time, then began to ache again.

She wasn't allowed to want something like this. Especially with someone who had come so close to the very thing she was trying to fight. And yet, she couldn't help but think he was just the kind of person she needed.

"Fiends!" Wakka warned, snapping her out of her daze. Immediately the group got into fighting stances. It was only a pair of pale white elementals this time, which Lulu quickly finished off with a few words and a flick of her wrist.

"Keep on your toes, everyone," Auron advised from his place at the front of the group. "The further we travel, the more dangerous the enemies become."

"I believe in every one of you and your ability to protect me," Yuna said in what she hoped was a tone of sunny encouragement.

With a slightly nervous laugh, Tidus reminded them, "You can hold your own, too, Yuna. We all know that."

Why wouldn't her heart stop skipping beats?

_Just whistle if we get separated. I'll come running._

It felt like, even though they were right next to each other, they would always be separated in some way.

She wanted to whistle, to run to him and tell him the feelings that were just starting to grow inside her. But she knew she couldn't –

A hotel was just starting to become visible on the horizon of the Highroad. Maybe tomorrow, the feelings would be gone, replaced with solid assurance that this pilgrimage was her calling. That it was worth it to sacrifice everything just to go through with it. "Let's stop there for the night," Yuna suggested, careful to keep her voice optimistic. "We could use a good rest before we continue."

In her room, Yuna put her fingers to her lips. Try as she might, she couldn't get the sound to come out like Tidus had.

How was she supposed to get him to come running, now?

But maybe it was better this way. After all, she shouldn't wish for him to...

A knock sounded on her door. Whether or not they were aware of it, her guardians were doing more than just keeping her safe from fiends.

"Hey, Yuna," Tidus' voice came from the other side of the door. "I understand if you're tired, but I thought maybe...the sun's setting. Maybe you might want to, you know...come see it with me."

Her heart fluttered in her chest at the sound of his voice. "I'm coming," Yuna said cheerfully, rushing to the door and throwing it open.

Tidus looked surprised for a split second, but smiled genuinely at her. "There's a great view from right beside this hotel. We'll be right on time, come on!"

_I can't want this._

_Just whistle if we get separated._

Unconsciously, her fingers brushed his as they walked side-by-side. She thought of the whistling she had been practicing, wondering if he knew.

Her heart ached and beat faster at the same time, and she hoped he didn't notice her short breaths.

_I'll come running._

Tidus looked at Yuna as he held the door open for her, a smile on his face. "It's going to be beautiful," he was telling her enthusiastically.

As the two sat down on the edge of the road, the young summoner looked out at the sky, starting to turn colors with the setting sun.

Would it be so bad if, just once, their lips touched?

Or would this ache in her heart haunt her for the whole journey?

"It is beautiful," she told him, her insides at war. Without thinking, she added, "I have to appreciate moments like this now."

Tidus' hand brushed hers, almost unconsciously, in a gesture of consolation.

For now, this was enough. Until that fateful day at the end of her pilgrimage, he would be there to protect her.

And if she ever learned to whistle, he would come running to save her.


End file.
